basicallygamesbaldisbasicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning (demo)
The Demo is an edutainment horror free-to-play version from Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and was released in March 31, 2018, developed by Micah McGonigal. The demo also served as an entry for Meta Game Jam's game competition. It is currently available for download in Itch.io since the game's release. When school is out, the The Protagonist's friend forgot his notebooks at Here School. The Protagonist must go to get the notebooks back at the school. However, Baldi wants to challenge the Protagonist to solve math problems. The Protagonist must collect all the 7 notebooks as it keeps solving math questions. When the game has started, players will spawn near an exit, looking at Baldi, who greets the Protagonist. As the Protagonist keeps moving, it must enter a classroom. In the classroom, the Protagonist will find the first notebook. The three math questions are normal and easy to answer, and if the players get all questions right, Baldi will give a quarter as a reward and will also explain the use of items in the game. The second exercise's first two questions are normal, but however, the third question, which is permanent after collecting this notebook, is impossible to answer, being hardcoded and containing a lot of numbers placed together. The only choice is answering the question wrong. After answering it, Baldi's face distorts into an anger gesture. After this happens, Baldi will start to chase the player through the whole school. As of this point, characters will start appearing, often serving as help but also as obstacles. Answering the last question wrong will always make Baldi faster, giving him more chance to kill the Protagonist. It is recommended to have items and a strategy to deal with this. Touching Baldi will result into a Game Over by receiving a jumpscare from Baldi. If the Protagonist collects all the 7 notebooks, Baldi's voice can be heard, telling the player to escape the school, yelling loudly to the players. If the player touches an exit, it will turn into a solid wall, making the yellow doors disappear. As of the first exit, the school will turn red. After the second exit, a loud sound will play. As of the third exit, the sound will get louder. The only available exit is the fourth, where the player can escape. The player can get 2 endings, determined by how good players were at answering the questions. *'Good Ending:' The Good Ending is earned by answering all the questions normally. Commonly, all the first three questions for the first notebook and the first two questions for later notebooks being answered correctly. This ending will give a screen which congrats the players for escaping the school. *'Bad Ending:' The Bad Ending is earned by being in the final phase but the players are caught by Baldi. This ending will give a Game Over screen which consists of the number 99 cropped in half, which later turns larger and its color changes to red. When the cropped 99 is red, a distorted sound is played. The game ends up crashing by this. *'Secret Ending:' The Secret Ending is earned by answering all the questions wrong. This ending will teleport the Protagonist to a secret location, it is Baldi's Office. At there, a corrupted character will tell the player to stop playing the game and destroy it. After his dialogue ends, the game ends up crashing. *'Story Mode:' The Story Mode is a game mode where players must collect 7 notebooks by completing several math questions. It is the most played game mode in the game. The icon features Baldi's head being surrounded by notebooks. *'Endless Mode:' The Endless Mode is a game mode where players must collect several notebooks as many as they can. There is no ending in this game mode, which is suggested by the mode's name. The icon features Baldi drowned in a large group of notebooks. *'The Protagonist:' The main protagonist and only playable character. It must collect the 7 notebooks from Here School that belong to its friend. Its gender and species currently remain unknown, but it is said that it is a human and a male. *'Baldi:' The main antagonist. He is a teacher from Here School. Despite showing positive behavior at the beginning, he is actually an psychopath, turning serious and evil after answering the third question from the second exercise onwards. *'Playtime:' A supporting protagonist. She is the only female in the game and a student in Here School. She likes jump-roping, which serves as a sort of minigame and obstacle for the Protagonist in the game. Her rope can be cut with the Safety Scissors. *'Principal of the Thing:' The secondary antagonist. He is the principal from Here School. He is narcissistic and is always checking if students aren't breaking the School Rules. If he spots someone breaking the rules, he will send people to his office and give them detention. *'It's a Bully:' The tertiary antagonist. He is a bully from Here School. He likes to steal items from the Protagonist. If he is spotted by the Principal of the Thing, he will send him to his office, giving him detention. *'Gotta Sweep:' A supporting protagonist. It is the janitor from Here School. It is a living broom and will push objects in its way. Gotta Sweep's lines consist of a loud and raspy voice which are about sweeping as it is a broom. Its paths only consist of the hallway. *'Arts and Crafters:' The quaternary antagonist. He is a sockpuppet and a student from Here School. At first, he simply appears in the halls roaming in a passive state. However, after all the 7 notebooks are collected, Arts and Crafters will attack the player by teleport it along with Baldi to the protagonist's spawnpoint. His behavior in the final phase is a reference to how he is jealous of people with more notebooks than him. *'1st Prize:' A supporting protagonist. It is a robot and a student from Here School. As its name suggests, 1st Prize won the 1st prize at the Science Fair. It pushes people, something which it calls "hugging people". 1st Prize was added in the 1.3 update, remaining implemented in 0.0, 1.0, 1.1 and 1.2 updates. *'Filename2:' A minor character. His only appearance is in the Secret Ending. According to his dialogue, Filename2 warns the protagonist about the game, having to stop playing it and destroy it. He is trapped in Baldi's Office and got corrupted when he got trapped in the game. He makes beeping sounds, and the sounds get longer as he keeps speaking. *'0.0.0:' The prototype from the game. This version consists of unused elements, along with other elements having been unimplemented at the time. The version was presumably released at the game's airdate, March 31, 2018. It was never shown to the public other than Meta Game Jam. It remains unavailable for download. *'1.1:' The first major update from the game. This version consists of bug fixing and new elements implemented. The version was released in April 2, 2018. This version remains unavailable for download in the Itch.io page from the demo, however, it is still available in the 1.1 changelog. *'1.2:' The second major update from the game. This version consists of new implementations and changes to the character mechanics. The version was released in April 4, 2018. This version remains unavailable for download in the Itch.io page from the demo, however, it is still available in the 1.2 changelog. *'1.2.1:' The second update from the 1.2 expansion. This version consists of the BSoda being fixed along with two new implementations. The version was released in April 5, 2018. This version remains unavailable for download in the Itch.io page from the demo, however, it is still available in the 1.2.1 changelog. *'1.2.2:' The third and final update from the 1.2 expansion. This version consists of the BSoda being fixed once again, A.I. path patchs, mechanic changes to the Noise Phone and patch for a cursor bug from the You Can Think Pad™. The version was released in April 6, 2018. Out of the earlier 1.2 updates, this is the only version to be available in the game's main page. *'1.3:' The third major update from the game. This version consists of the new characters, 1st Prize and Filename2, being added along with the addition from the Safety Scissors, the Secret Ending along with improvements for the game. The version was released in June 1, 2018. This version remains unavailable for download in the Itch.io page from the demo, however, it is still available in the 1.3 changelog. *'1.3.1:' The second update from the 1.3 expansion. This version consists of a bug from Secret Ending having been patched, A.I. path changes for Playtime and a poster in the Janitor's Closet. The version was released in June 2, 2018. This version remains unavailable for download in the Itch.io page from the demo, however, it is still available in the 1.3.1 changelog. *'1.3.2:' The third and final update from the 1.3 expansion. This version consists of mouse glitches being fixed, mechanic changes to characters and the addition of yellow doors and Baldi having ability to hear the sound from the exits when activated. The version was released in June 4, 2018. Out of the earlier 1.3 updates, this is the only version to be available in the game's main page. *'1.4:' The final and fourth major update from the game. It is unknown what features will be shown since there is no changelog or confirmations of them. It will probably be released in late 2018, but there also speculations from early 2019. Its release date will also mark the release from the Baldi's Basics mobile edition. The game's development most likely started in 2017. Originally, Micah planned a game called Joey's Ultimate Bus Ride, but the project was cancelled. Micah began to develop a game, this time using the edutainment genre and the iconic Baldi from his childhood comics, Baldimore. During the game's development, Micah used a character named PlaceFace, used for A.I. testing which would be used for other characters. PlaceFace remains disabled in-game. The game was finally released in late March 2018, being first posted at the game competition for Meta Game Jam. The game placed 2nd when the competition's "Top 5 Games" results were shown. After the demo's release, an expanded version, which is separate from the demo, was planned by Micah in July 2018 along with a kickstarter to develop the game. }} Category:Baldi's Basics Category:Games